


An Evening After Five Years Later

by InkstainedGwyn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Sequel, if you squint it's got Souji's birthday, sex and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedGwyn/pseuds/InkstainedGwyn
Summary: This is a follow-up to the storyFive Years Later, when the guys go back to Yosuke's place and share an intimate night together.





	An Evening After Five Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> With the shift in rating I didn't want to combine the two chapters in case some folks wanted to read the first but not the second. I wrote this for Souji's unofficial "birthday" (the anniversary of the release of Persona 4), and although the story is mostly just fluff and sex, it _does_ make reference to his birthday, I promise!

Souji had taken a taxi to the bar, so Yosuke drove them both back to his place. As they climbed into the brunette’s car, the silence between them was comfortable, even companionable; they chatted a little, quietly, about the area of town Yosuke had moved to and where Souji’s office was located, but they were both too caught up in feelings to say much. 

It was late, but there was still traffic; there was always traffic, it was Tokyo. Normally Yosuke would be frustrated at catching what seemed to be every light, but the atmosphere in the car was so warm and dream-like that he barely noticed. The city, of course, was always lit, but eventually Yosuke made it into the more secluded streets, and pretty soon the darkness was only broken as he passed streetlights or the occasional drink machine or still-open store. He found himself looking often at his partner beside him; Souji had one elbow on the window ledge and he was watching the brunette with a smile that reappeared under each flash of light, and somehow Yosuke was taken back to the warm summer nights in Inaba when they’d sneak out after dark and go firefly hunting, when there was nothing in the world other than them, the darkness, the hum of the bugs and the river, and the lights from town reflected in the water.

At one stop, Yosuke reached over, hesitantly putting his hand on Souji’s knee; Souji’s smile grew wider at this and he placed his own hand on top of the brunette’s. They shared a glance, and after a moment - as if gauging how the brunette was going to react - Souji slowly started to stroke the curve below Yosuke’s forefinger with his thumb, a gesture that made the brunette shiver. It should have felt sensual - and it did - but more than anything it felt _natural_ , as if everything had finally settled into its proper place. 

Giving a long, shaky exhale, Yosuke turned his hand upwards so that Souji could twine their fingers together; he was just about to bring it up to his lips when the car behind them honked, informing the brunette that the light was green. 

Even though it was a little awkward, Yosuke didn’t move his hand until he needed it to park.

The walk from the garage to his apartment was short, and this time Souji was the one to claim Yosuke’s hand. It made fishing his keys out of his pocket a little difficult, but he managed; once inside, as they both kicked their shoes off in the faint light coming from the kitchen - the brunette always kept the light over the stove on when he went out - Yosuke debated turning the apartment lights on, but decided against it. Besides, he’d no sooner stood than he found Souji’s arm around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss; they didn’t have to worry now about onlookers, and the sweetness of the kiss almost made Yosuke’s knees buckle. 

Kissing Souji was different from kissing any girl he’d ever dated, but he also had the feeling that it was because he was _Souji_ , not because of anything else. Wrapping his arms around Souji’s neck, the brunette slid a hand into his lover’s hair; something he’d wanted to do since he’d first _met_ Souji, even before he’d fallen in love with him, was touch those alluring silver locks, and he still marvelled to this day at how soft they were. 

At this, Souji gave a throaty chuckle, pulling Yosuke tightly against himself; the brunette had to whimper softly at the friction as he found that Souji’s arousal rivalled his own, which reminded him that they were standing in the doorway of an empty apartment, and that there was no _need_ to be standing in the doorway of an empty apartment when there was a comfortable bedroom just down the hall. Breaking away, he paused for a moment to catch his breath. “We should- we should move this inside.”

Souji, still holding him, caught his gaze, and for a moment, Yosuke felt as if he was being evaluated; he’d be worried, except that he _knew_ Souji, knew his thoughts and fears, and he knew that his partner was worried he was pushing things too far, too fast.

He absolutely wasn’t, and Yosuke took his hand, raising it to his lips, to demonstrate. “Souji. I want this, so if you want it, too-”

“I do,” Souji whispered, softly, his voice almost aching. He pulled Yosuke in for another kiss - this one as burning as it was sudden - and then stepped back. The loss of closeness almost made the brunette shiver - it wasn’t cold, but it certainly felt that way - but he gripped Souji’s hand and headed down the hall.

They were just through the door when Souji squeezed the brunette’s hand softly. “Did you want to turn on the lights?” There was a hesitant note to his voice, and Yosuke paused, looking over his shoulder. There was just enough light coming through the windows that he could see the questioning look on Souji’s face; shaking his head, the brunette turned to face him. 

Before Souji could assume the worst, Yosuke leaned in, taking advantage of the moment to pull his lover close again, relishing the warmth as Souji’s arms wrapped back around him, almost instinctively. “Right now… everything feels like a dream. It feels like we’re the only two people in the world, and I love that. Just you, and me. Nothing else matters, right?”

By now, his sight had adjusted to the darkness, and he saw the surprised expression in Souji’s eyes, followed by a soft, loving smile that took the brunette’s breath away. Leaning in, Souji softly pressed their foreheads together. “And you’re the only one in the world for me.”

Yosuke’s laughter was soft and breathless, and his response - “Cheesy. So cheesy.” - lacked the edge of his normal ribbing, but it didn’t bother him. He was happy, _so_ happy, and as he said this, he found himself pressed against the doorframe, Souji’s hand in his hair as he kissed the brunette’s jaw, throat, and then ear.

“I am, and you love it.” 

“I do.” Yosuke’s sigh was almost inaudible, but he knew it was enough for Souji to hear. “I love it, and I love you.” With a smirk, Souji kissed him again; the brunette took this moment to sidestep away from the doorframe, walking backwards towards the bed as he pulled Souji with him, hands on his lover’s hips. When he hit the edge of the mattress with the back of his knees, he allowed himself to fall backwards; reaching behind himself, he pulled himself onto the bed while Souji joined him.

Looking up at Souji, kneeling above him with his hands on either side of the brunette’s shoulders, Yosuke found that he’d never felt so vulnerable before. It scared him, a little, but it also made his heart race. 

No, what scared him was the unknown. The idea of disappointing his partner. What made his heart race - that was Souji. Was Yosuke happy? He was. Excited? There was no question. Did he want this?

He did.

Yosuke debated pulling Souji against him - there was a lot of space between them, and it was _too much_ , but before he could he felt Souji’s hand on his waist, creeping upwards to slide under his shirt. His fingers were gentle, but insistent, and Yosuke shuddered as he reached behind himself to grab the neck of his shirt and pull it over his head. When he did, Souji sat back, knees on either side of the brunette’s hips, settling against Yosuke’s lap; the pressure was both amazing and terrible, because _god_ , it felt so good, but _god_ , he was so hard he could almost cry. And he could see that Souji had noticed, because the smirk he gave the brunette - holy _shit_.

That smirk could set cities ablaze.

Hesitantly, Yosuke reached up to tug at one of the lower buttons on Souji’s shirt; his lover smiled at this, watching Yosuke as he softly stroked one of his shoulders. “Hey.” His voice was quiet, and the brunette paused, raising an eyebrow. “Can I turn on the bedside lamp, at least? I want to see you.”

Yosuke found himself blushing at this, but he also understood the sentiment; rolling slightly to his right, he groped around for the lamp switch, and once it was on he turned back to see that Souji had unbuttoned his shirt and was sliding it off his shoulders. _Damn_ , his partner looked good. Yeah, the lamp was a good idea; the way Souji was _looking_ at him made him blush, however, and he looked away for a moment, his earlier thoughts of _not being good enough_ resurfacing for the moment.

“Souji, I- I have to admit, I don’t _really_ know what I’m doing, I mean, I’ve read stuff and I’m not an idiot, I know how it works, but I don’t want to let you down, and-”

“Yosuke.” Souji’s voice was quiet, but kind. He wasn’t laughing, but he didn’t seem worried in the least. “I’m not an expert, but I’ve- well, I’ve done this before. Not a lot, but…”

This was news to Yosuke, and for a moment he almost felt jealous, but the hesitant, vulnerable look on Souji’s face chased those feelings away. Opting to let Souji tell him as much as he was comfortable with, Yosuke just raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Souji’s gaze was focused on Yosuke’s torso, tracing soft lines above the brunette’s hips. It tickled, but Yosuke was also concerned enough over Souji’s expression that he could ignore the sensation. Finally, his lover spoke. “I did date a guy when I was in Morocco. You remember, last year? His name was Jessie.”

This rang a faint bell with Yosuke, who suddenly started. “Wait. I remember a Jessie! I thought it was a girl…” He felt awkward. Had he really been that out of touch?

“Yeah, I thought you might. But we weren’t really serious, and I didn’t want to make things weird, so- Yosuke. Yosuke, look at me.” The brunette, who’d been frowning, looked up, and when he did, Souji leaned in to kiss him. A half-naked Souji kissing him did a great deal to spark his arousal again, and when they pulled away, he was panting a little bit. And Souji was smiling.

“Please don’t feel bad. We were at a different place then, but we’re at the same place now, right?” 

“Mmmm.” Of course, this didn’t stop the brunette from feeling a little jealous. “What- what was he like?” He looked down at Souji’s hand, still flat against his hip, and placed his own hand over it. 

“Hmmm.” Souji sounded thoughtful; Yosuke was a little too embarrassed at his jealousy to look up. “Jessie was short, quiet, kind. He was from Sweden, I think. Other than the kindness, he wasn’t anything like you - but then, I wasn’t looking for a replacement. Nobody could replace you, anyway.” At these words, Yosuke’s cheeks flamed; he looked up to see Souji smiling at him. “I was just looking for a companion, and we got along well enough, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about you, about my partner. And that’s not fair to anyone else, so we called it off. Nobody was hurt, and he got reassigned the next month, anyway.” 

His words did a lot to quell the jealousy in Yosuke’s heart and, well… it wasn’t like he hadn’t had his share of girlfriends in the past five years. And nothing was different between dating a guy or a girl. No, Souji was his, and he was Souji’s, and- oh. _Ohhh_. Souji had just slid his hand down to the inside of Yosuke’s thigh and was stroking it and- oh god. _ohgodwhydidIweartightjeanstoday_

“Partner.” His voice was strangled. “I gotta- hang on, let me get out of these pants…”  

The next few minutes were a bit of an acrobatics act where neither he nor Souji particularly wanted to separate but they both needed to be a lot more undressed than they currently were. They were both more than happy to help one another, however, and finally Yosuke was able to look at Souji, who was stretched out next to him now, with an approving eye. The tan went further than he’d expected, but it suited Souji, and his form - well, the brunette had never particularly found himself admiring men before, but right now, he was _definitely_ admiring Souji. 

And Souji, it seemed, was admiring him. With a hand on Yosuke’s hip, he looked the brunette up and down before shaking his head. “Damn, Yosuke.”

Now, Yosuke had never thought that he had a praise kink - but hearing those words, in that tone of voice, triggered a blush he didn’t expect - and he was so aroused now that if they weren’t careful-

“Souji. I need to-” 

“I know.” Without waiting for him to finish - which Yosuke didn’t mind, because some of this stuff was embarrassing enough to say - his lover moved in, hand still on the brunette’s hip as he placed the other one on his cheek to pull him in for a kiss. It was long, and slow, and sensual, and Yosuke felt all of the tension in his body uncoil as he melted into it. 

_Damn, Souji is an amazing kisser_. 

As they pulled apart, Souji smiled, his eyes a little unfocused as he tucked a piece of hair behind Yosuke’s ear. “How do you want to do this?” 

The brunette swallowed. “Well, you know what you’re doing, right?”

Souji laughed quietly, bringing Yosuke’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I’d like to think so. I’m not exactly practiced…”

“We have time to practice,” Yosuke whispered softly, stroking Souji’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I’ll- let you lead, okay?” He gave his partner what he hoped was a carefree smile that hid his nervousness; when he did, Souji inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him close.

“I love you so much, Yosuke.” 

Yosuke found himself choking up at the emotion in Souji’s voice; all he could do was wrap his arms around his lover and nod. After a moment, he stroked Souji’s hair; when he did, Souji pulled back, smiling softly at Yosuke as he leaned in to kiss him, rolling him over so that he was between the brunette’s legs. 

He tensed a little at this, but Souji was _very_ good with his hands, and after a few moments and some soft whispers, he was able to relax; it still hurt, a _lot_ , but as Souji’s weight settled on top of him, _filling_ him, he gave a shuddering sigh, pressing his face against his lover’s shoulder. 

_So close, it’s like we’re one person_. 

“Yosuke.” It was a whisper; when he looked up he saw an expression of deep concentration tinged with adoration on Souji’s face. As their eyes met Souji leaned in, kissing Yosuke with an intensity that took his breath away. By now, the pain was almost gone;  wrapping his arms around Souji Yosuke pulled him in, raising his hips to meet him. This was met by a smirk against his lips, and suddenly he found one of Souji’s hands in his, fingers twined as it was pressed against the bed, over his head, Souji’s other hand reaching between them to wrap around the brunette’s aching flesh. Moaning, he pressed his forehead against his lover’s shoulder again; his legs were growing shaky and the pleasure was beginning to unravel him from the inside. 

Above him, he could hear Souji’s breath hitching; he was whispering the brunette’s name, over and over again, all the while feathering kisses along Yosuke’s shoulder. Yosuke could tell that Souji was close; while he couldn’t move the hand that was pinned over his head - nor did he want to - but his other hand was free to join Souji’s, trying to hurry himself along.

It wasn’t long before Souji’s head dropped to the brunette’s shoulder; he gasped out a ragged “ _Yosuke!_ ” in his lover’s ear, and the tone - Souji _never_ sounded so undone, so flustered - was enough to send Yosuke over the edge, his climax hitting him hard enough that he saw stars behind his eyelids.  

When he finally opened his eyes, he found that his mouth was dry, and he wondered if he’d been unconsciously calling Souji’s name; before he could ask, however, Souji - who had collapsed against his shoulder - heaved a massive sigh as he turned his head to kiss the hand he was still holding. Sensing that Souji might be gathering his energy to roll over, Yosuke wrapped an arm around him to hold him in place; his partner turned his head at this, and the brunette saw that he had a blissful smile on his face unlike anything Yosuke had ever seen before. 

“How do you feel?” Souji’s voice was soft, and he reached up - having finally unlinked their fingers - to stroke Yosuke’s cheek. The brunette rested his cheek against his lover’s hand as he thought; all things considered, he expected to hurt a lot more than he did, and right now he just felt boneless and amazing.

 _Of course I feel amazing, it was with_ Souji _._

With a smile, he turned his head to kiss Souji’s palm. “Sore, relaxed, happy. I could go for a shower, though.” 

“Same.” Souji finally rolled over, onto his side, and Yosuke pushed himself up on one elbow, wincing slightly. Ok, so he was definitely sore, but… it was a manageable soreness, especially after _that_. “If you’ll tell me where the bathroom is, I’ll start the water running?” 

“Mnn.” Yosuke pointed to the door on the other side of the bed, and after Souji rolled to his feet - then leaned over to give the brunette another kiss - Yosuke watched him walk off, once again admiring his partner’s figure. And that… was now _his_. It would take some getting used to, but he was relatively sure he could manage. 

After a warm shower which felt amazing, and was all the more so for the fact that Souji spent the entire time pampering him, they ended up at the kitchen table, where Yosuke fetched a bottle of water for each of them. Now that the lights were on, Souji looked around; it was too late tonight for a walkthrough, but Yosuke could tell that he was already pleased, and that in turn pleased the brunette.

“I like it. The kitchen’s large enough to cook, and it looks like you’ve got a nice living room, too.” 

“Yeah, I told you about the game systems and surround sound, remember? And, well… I’m assuming we won’t need a second bedroom now? You can have the room for your stuff, of course, but-”

“But of course, I’m sleeping with you.” Souji turned back to Yosuke with a smile; when he did, he saw that the box that Yosuke had slipped onto the table in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he reached for it. “You’re not… _proposing_ , are you?”

The idea hadn’t even crossed Yosuke’s mind (although, now that it _did_ \- but, well, that was a thought for another time) and he laughed.

“Not this time, partner. Your birthday was last month, remember? I told you I had your present but I wasn’t going to express it to Amsterdam when you were just going to be back in a few weeks.” 

At his side, Souji chuckled, sliding the lid off the box. “True enough. I must confess that I was more excited about seeing you again than I was getting a present, but -oh.” 

He stopped, blinking at the pen set with a surprised expression; Yosuke rolled his shoulders lightly, feeling embarrassed. “You said that the set Dojima got you at graduation broke, and you were sad because it was the best pen you’d ever owned. I know it’s lame, dude, but… hey. Now we’re together, I can get you better stuff, right?”

“It’s not lame, Yosuke.” Sighing happily, Souji wrapped an arm around the brunette’s shoulder, pulling him close before turning his head to kiss Yosuke’s forehead. “I love it, thank you. And I love _you_.”

“I love you, too.” It was a phrase Yosuke honestly would never get tired of saying - and now he wouldn’t have to.


End file.
